There continues to be a need in the industry for a microwavable French fry potato product that exhibits a uniformly crisp surface texture, a uniformly moist tender interior texture, and a flavor comparable to restaurant fries after reconstitution by microwave heating. Known processes for making French fry potato pieces have not satisfied that need as shown, for example, by the prior art patents discussed above.
Moreover, there continues to be a need in the industry for a packaging system that accepts French fried potato pieces with a random orientation for storage, sale, and ultimate reconstitution by the consumer.